1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a thermal earmuff and in particular to one which can warm up a user""s ears in a short time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for persons to don protective clothing during times of exposure to cold temperatures has always been known. Indeed, various garments have been specially developed to protect different parts of the body; among these are various hats, caps and other headgear adapted to protect a wearer""s ears.For example, some hats and caps include flap portions that can be either extended downwardly over the ears when worn on the head or retracted away from the ears, if desired. Stocking-type caps are often sized so that they may be rolled into a thick peripheral margin away from the ears but unrolled over the ears when extra ear protection is sought. Some stocking-type caps are constructed to encase the entire head, including the ears, leaving only small openings for the eyes, nose and mouth.
In addition to these examples of headwear, specifically designed independent protectors for the ears, are known and are commonly referred to as earmuffs, and it is to this type of ear protector that the present invention is concerned. Typically, earmuffs comprise a pair of earmuff elements each in the form of a large, thick, insulated disk sized to cover the ear. These earmuff elements are rather stiff constructs, and they are usually interconnected by an arcuate strip of metal or plastic that is stiff, yet resilient enough so that the earmuff elements may be positioned over the ears or held in position with the spring-like action of the band member which arches over and is supported by the top of the wearer""s head. However, such earmuffs cannot warm up a user""s ears in a short time.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thermal earmuff which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to a thermal earmuff.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a thermal earmuff which can warm up a user""s ears in a short time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a thermal earmuff which will warm up a user""s ears in a indirect manner.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a thermal earmuff which can be affixed to a hat as desired.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a thermal earmuff which is simple in construction and fit for practical use.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a thermal earmuff comprising: an inner cover made of flexible material and having a circular partition formed with a first circular recess at one side thereof and a second circular recess at another side thereof, said circular partition formed with a plurality of through holes connecting said first circular recess with said second circular recess, a circular member having two opposite circumferential edges provided with two curved shoulders and force-fitted within said second recess of said circular partition to support said inner cover, an outer side of said circular member being provided with a clamping device which includes a seat mounted within said first circular recess of said circular member, a clip pivotally connected with said seat, and a spring mounted on said seat and having an arm which forces an end of said clip against said outer cover, said clip being provided with a plurality of teeth at an upper portion and a slot at a lower portion, a heating member secured on an outer side of said circular member and provided with a heating filament facing said through holes of said circular partition enabling causing heat produced by said heating filament to pass through said holes to said first circular recess when electrical current flows through said heating filament, said heating member being provided with an electrical socket electrically connected with said heating filament, an outer cover enclosing said inner cover, a head band having a plurality of teeth at two ends each of which is inserted into said slot with said teeth of said head band engaged with said teeth of said clip, and power supplying means electrically connected with said filament.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.